Celestial Sword
by Crushing Chaos
Summary: I have all the chapters written. This is about Lucy and her brothers (Sting,Laxus, and Rufus.) and how they deal with going to school and running a gang at the same time. The gang's name is Celestial Spirit, Layla was the creator of this gang and she passed it to her kids. Everyone from Fairy Tail and the land of OOO and AAA are there to help, or destroy them. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey minna! nice of you to check this out! ;) If you leave a review I'll but your name on the next chapter, Just saying...**

Fae**: SOUNDS!**

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora: Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail

Fae: Or Adventure Time

* * *

><p><span>Marshall lee's P.O.V.<span>

Marcy and I were walking to this Heartfilia chicks place when we heard some kind of weird noise.

"Leave me alone or I'll have to beat you guys up." A girl with a bunny hat and long blonde hair said as she dogged the guys kicks and wimpy punches.

"What's a Spirit like you doing out here by the Naked Mummy turf!" a guy with blue hair said as she kicked a guy with red hair to the ground. "What are you talking about! this is Celestial Spirits land! Look our mark it's right on every corner! What's a stupid Mummy doing on the Spirits turf!" She said as she kicked him to the ground cracking the cement around the guys body.

_Ouch that had to hurt_

Theres about twenty guys around her and they all turn away after that kick.

"Man let's get out of here before her boss comes!" The other guy said as he got hit in the gut, by another blonde girl with blue eyes and a pretty nice bust…well the both have the same size bust but the girl with the bunny hat has a significantly smaller bust compared to the new blonde.

"Aww honey, I think it's a little too late for that! I'm already here." she said as she kissed the guy's temple then delivered a kick to the same spot, together they took out the remainder of the guys out in a short amount of time. she walked over to the bunny hat girl and smiled.

"Fionna! It's been too long!" she said as she hugged her tightly.

"Lucy! We talked yesterday! What are you talking about?" and they started to walk to a mansion, we followed closely behind.

"Well yeah, but it still feels like forever! And plue misses you! So does happy and Pantherlily!" She stopped and sat on a bench, Fionna sat beside her and turned to the other blon- er Lucy. They bench had a star falling from the sky on the back of it.

"Why are you calling all of our friends to your house?" Fionna said as she sild her green back-pack to the ground, and smoothing her white dress.

"Well gramps wants Sting, Laxus, and I to meet two new students for Fairy academy. They're twins and I told gramps that'll work out because...well we have a lot of twins in our school! But we have to get ready for them! You're not going on that girly shit are you? I have some clothes you can wear I'll call plue and happy! They can take your bags to your room and we can change in my room." She turned back to the mansion.

"Come on! Plue! Happy! Fionna's here!" she yelled as a blue tiger and a giant white bull dog came and knocked the girls to the ground.

I looked over at my sister and she just shrugged.

_What the hell? What did we get ourselves into!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R, follow, and favorite! both me and the story if you will...Thanks for reading! hope you stay for the next chapter! I allready have it written!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey minna! nice of you to check this out! ;) If you leave a review I'll but your name on the next chapter, Just saying...**

People who reviewed:

**Otaku with Keys**

People who Favorited/followed:

**DemonCupid**

****Otaku with Keys****

* * *

><p>Fae<strong>: SOUNDS!<strong>

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora:Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail

Fae: Or Adventure Time

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time with Celestial Sword... <strong>_

Marcy and I were walking to this Heartfilia chicks place when we heard some kind of weird noise.

"What's a Spirit like you doing out here by the Naked Mummy turf!" a guy with blue hair said as she kicked a guy with red hair to the ground. "What are you talking about! this is Celestial Spirits land! Look our mark it's right on every corner! What's a stupid mummy doing on the Spirits turf!" She said as she kicked him to the ground cracking the cement around the guys body.

_Ouch that had to hurt_

"Come on! Plue! Happy! Fionna's here!" she yelled as a blue tiger and a giant white bull dog came and knocked the girls to the ground.

I looked over at my sister and she just shrugged.

_What the hell? What did we get ourselves into!_

* * *

><p>"Plue! Happy! I missed you guys!" Fionna yelled as she was picked up by them and carried to the mansion, completely unfazed.<p>

"That was really weird you know that? Right Marshall?" Marceline said as she got up and walked to the gate and pressed the button. A good deal of time had passed after the girls were carried away by the animals.

"Yeah it was pretty weird did you see the color of that tiger? Blue! It was blue!" I said with a small smile.

"Hello? Who is it!" A man's voice called out from the box at the gate. "Its Marshall Lee and Marceline Abadeer we were sent by Principal Makarov." I said and the gates opened.

"Hello I will take you to hime's friends." A pink haired maid said as she rushed us inside the large door.

"Nice digs she's got here." Marceline said as she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. "Yes, her mother died when she was young, her older brother Laxus and her twin brother Sting were all very heart broken. Their father owns a very successful company and sends them money to live off of…you see he lives with his new wife and he does not wish to see them." Marceline looked at me then back at the maid bewildered.

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked as I slid my phone out and checked the time, 8:54...

"You look like the kind of friends they would have and I don't know what would happen if you asked about their parents. We are here. enjoy yourselves." She said as she opened a door we walked in and five blondes ran up to us.

They all had the same hair and the same sky blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! This is my older twin brother Sting, and our older brother Laxus! This is my cousin Fionna, and her twin Finn." She had on a black tank top that said D.I.E in silver lettering with white shorts and a silver dragon necklace, the one she called Sting was in a white jacket with a dark blue T-shirt and black ripped jeans. Laxus was in a black T-shirt and blue jeans. Fionna was in the same thing as lucy but her shirt was white and her shorts were black. Finn was in the same as Sting. "Hey I'm marshall lee this is my younger twin sister Marceline."

"Hey everyone line up! We're going to introduce you to our new friends!" Fionna yelled as we sat down on a black leather couch. a little girl with blue hair and a guy around our age with a red tattoo under his right eye came up and sat the little girl down.

"Hey, I'm Jellal this is my daughter Wendy." He smiled and my jaw dropped. "Uh, do you mind me asking who the mother is?" Marceline asked and Lucy picked Wendy up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she hugged her mother's neck.

"Lucy is." He said as he wrapped his arms around them, looking like a picture perfect family.

"Oh well that's cool." Marceline said as she looked away with a dark blush.

_Poor Marcy she thinks too much sometimes..._

"Hey I'm Siegrain, Jellal's twin." This went on about three hours and the last guy came in on a motorcycle, he pulled his helmet off and his black hair fell out I thought I heard Marceline gasp he walked over to Lucy and kissed her deeply.

"Sorry I'm late babe, who are we meeting today?" He said as he picked up Wendy and tossed her in the air for a little bit. He handed her to Jellal.

"Hey glad you could make it!" Jellal said as he ran out of the room to lay the little girl down. "Uh Lucy, you did tell them right?" The guy asked looking at my sister and me, I'm sure we were both blushing hard because of the kiss. We don't normally blush or get embarrassed but the way he kissed her...with such hunger...

"Oh no! I completely forgot! Well this is my boyfriend Rogue, you see I am in love with both of them and they are both in love with me so they got together and said they would share me if I wanted to, me being in love with both of them said yes and well that's how it happened! They don't fight over me and we even had Wendy and her little brother Ryuu…please don't freak out!" She said as she sat in Rogue's lap.

Lisanna came over all happy and new looking with a little black haired baby with blue eyes it reached out to grab Lucy's hair. Rogue smiled and took the baby. "Thank you Lisanna how much do we owe you?" Rogue said Lisanna had a worn out look.

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you! It's free! You don't need to pay me! I'm going to walk away now and if I find another hundred bucks in my purse like last time, I _will_ send Flame over here to beat you Rogue! Oh and Lucy he just woke up from a short nap so he might be a little fussy." She smiled and kissed the baby's head then winked at Lucy.

"You guys need to give me one more to look after. Rogue, tell Jellal and you two get her alone." Then she walked off, l looked at Lucy who was hiding behind the baby. "This is Ryuu, my son."

"Can I hold him?" shocked I looked at Marceline Lucy smiled. "Yeah sure." And handed him over to my sister. Rogue called Frosch three times then a green tiger came over and sat beside me and laid his head in my lap.

"How many tigers do you have?" I asked them.

"Well we have Lector, Happy, Frosch, Pantherlily, and Carla. So five? Yeah and Plue but he's a bull dog."

There was a bright flash and people calling for water, something caught on fire... Lucy stood up and ran to Natsu.

"Damnit Natsu! What did I say about playing with fire in my house?" She yelled as maids ran around putting the fire out, while Lucy and Fionna started to beat up Natsu...and Flame because he was holding a lighter in his hand as well. Our new friends started to circle around them cheering them on and placing bets on who would win.

* * *

><p>Thanks Minna! Please R&amp;R, favorite, and follow. Both me and the story if you would!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey minna! nice of you to check this out! ;) If you leave a review I'll but your name on the next chapter, Just saying...**

People who reviewed:

**Otaku with Keys**

People who Favorited/followed:

**DemonCupid**

**Otaku with Keys**

* * *

><p>Fae<strong>: SOUNDS!<strong>

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora:Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail

Fae: Or Adventure Time

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time with Celestial Sword...<strong>_

"This is Ryuu, my son."

Lucy and Fionna started to beat up Natsu...and Flame because he was holding a lighter in his hand as well.

Our new friends started to circle around them cheering them on and placing bets on who would win.

* * *

><p><span>No One's P.O.V.<span>

"I-i-I'm so-sorry Luce! I w-won't ever try to prank the Ice Prick in your house again! I-NOOOOOOOO!" Natsu was cut off as Lucy threw a Haymaker at his head, he flew back only to be close-lined by Fionna. Flame saw this as a chance to run but Lucy had other ideas, she grabbed him by his scarlet hair and kicked his legs out from under him. "WHHHYYY!? I didn't even do anything!" Flame cried as he sobbed in fear of what was to come. "Flame, you were holding a fucking LIGHTER in your hand!" Lucy yelled as she threw him over to Fionna, and Fionna tossed Natsu back to Lucy...the fight ended after both boys promised to become their slaves for a week.

Marceline's P.O.V.

_This is such a cute baby! And Lucy sure is lucky to have two guys in love with her. I think her brothers Laxus and Sting are so cute...but I'm not sure I like them like that…I think Marshy might have a crush on Fionna, God my thoughts are all over the place right now!_

"Aww look who has the baby!" Mira said as she sat down by me and tickled him, he giggled and laughed as Jellal set down by Rogue.

"Wendy is growing up so fast, Ryuu is too… Kami! I feel old!" Jellal said as Sting and Laxus came over and sat by me and Mira. Laxus looked at Jellal like he was crazy."You feel old?! Fuck _I_ have a niece_ and_ a nephew! Youre just the fucken' father you don't get to feel old!" Laxus and Sting said at the same time Marshall laughed.

"You have some colorful language there." He said with a chuckle, Sting blushed in embarrassment and pouted cutely. "Well no one told us we couldn't talk like that! And all our friends talk like that! Hell I bet his first words will be something like fuck you or batard…Wendy's was Mama and Lucy wouldn't stop bragging about it!" Sting said he looked like he had an idea as he got right by the baby's face.

"Ryuu~ say Sting go on say it~ Sti-oof!" "What the hell Rogue!" Sting said from across the room. Rogue had punched him in the face. "Fuck no! my baby's going to say my name first! Or papa at least!" Then he grabbed the baby and started trying to get him to say his name.

"Ryuu if you say papa I'll get you your very own tiger…or would you like another puppy?" At this his son's eyes got big "P-P-Pa-Papa!" Laxus looked at Mira and scowled. "Fuck! Here's the one million jewel I owe you." He grumbled as he fished out the money and handed to Mira who started to yell at everyone. "ALRIGHT PAY UP! I WAS RIGHT!" Everyone groaned and soon Lucy came over and grabbed half of it along with her son.

She sat down on Jellal's lap as Rogue grabbed her feet onto his lap and started rubbing them. Fionna came over and sat down next to Marshall and Sting. "Hey guy's should we tell them about you know?" Natsu said as he limped over to us. Marshall looked at me confusion written all over his face. "Yeah tell them maybe they want to join." Lucy said as she started to fall asleep.

Natsu grabbed the baby and took him up stairs and called Virgo to keep an eye on them.

"Now what we are about to tell you is top secret and no one must know. Even if you don't want to join you have to Yakusoku you won't tell." Gray said as he sat down with a snow cone.

"What does Yakusoku mean?" Marshall asked. "Oh they sometimes use Japanese words. it means Promise, we can teach you some words of you want us too." Finn said with a grin. "Oh then yeah, we promise." I said as I leaned forward intreaughed.

"We are the Celestial Spirits. An underground gang Laxus, Sting, and Lucy's mother ran when she was still alive. All three of them are our leaders we would like you to join us. We know you are good fighters and we like you as people. We already consider you as our Nakama and hope you see us the same, we have a job to take down the Naked Mummy gang tonight if you want to join us." Erza said with a smile as she sat down on Siegrain's lap.

"We would have to pair you up with people so... Marshall Lee with…Fionna…Marceline with…Sting and Laxus…" Mira said as she shot a knowing look at both of us.

"Ok we'll join but school starts in a week how are we going to do jobs?" Marshall said as he leaned back.

"We do them at night." Erza said in a firm tone.

"Well how did Lucy go to school with two kids?" I asked wondering how the poor blonde managed her time.

"Lucy will be going to the school this year, I mean no one knows she had two kids and since the Principal is her grandpa and she's really smart. She took her classes at home, and did jobs at night. She slept after she finished her school work then spent time with her babies…" Sting said with a frown as if he didn't agree with how she spent her time.

"Aww look at Lu-Chan!" Levy said as she picked up a pink blanket and set it over her Jellal and Rogue.

"Let's give them some peace and quiet." Bonnibell said as she tossed some of her pink hair over her shoulder, we all moved to another room almost as large as the last room we we in.

"So…tell me about some of the jobs you've been on with Lucy." Marshall said as he looked at all the participants in the room.

"Well there was one time it was just Lucy, me and Wendy." Fionna started. " It was Wendy's first job you see, and one guy shot at Wendy and Lucy got so mad she yelled 'did you just fucken' try to shoot at her?! Oh you're going to die you mother fucker so prepare for hell!' we had killed all but that one guy. Lucy had him brought back with us to our hide out and every day after school she would come and whip him tell he cried for mercy then she yelled 'you should have thought of that before you shot at my little girl!' then she broke his legs and all his fingers he went through this for about a week before she got bored and just shot him in the head." Fionna finished with a laugh.

Everyone burst out laughing as well.

_God they must be sadists!_

"Oh kami that's why she brought that guy back?! I thought it was because she was in the _mood_!" Cana said with a snort.

The sound of the kids crying snapped everyone to attention, calls for mama and papa were herd. We all ran upstairs to see Lucy holding Ryuu as he cried while Rouge held Wendy as she cried and Jellal standing over two guys dressed in all black Lucy had a gun pointed at one of the guy's head and Jellal and Rogue had a gun pointed over the other guy's head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lucy yelled.

_Oh shit, this won't end well..._

* * *

><p>So sorry Keys-Kun! But I won't give you special sneek peak! Love you though! and yes I do always get what I want! Just kidding.<p>

until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey minna! nice of you to check this out! ;) If you leave a review I'll but your name on the next chapter, Just saying...**

People who reviewed:

**Otaku with Keys**

**B-Complex**

**NotGoingToStop**

**Kandy-Chan**

People who Favorited/followed:

**DemonCupid**

**Otaku with Keys**

* * *

><p>Fae<strong>: SOUNDS!<strong>

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora:Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail

Fae: Or Adventure Time

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time with Celestial Sword...<strong>_

The sound of the kids crying snapped everyone to attention, calls for mama and papa were herd. We all ran upstairs to see Lucy holding Ryuu as he cried while Rouge held Wendy as she cried and Jellal standing over two guys dressed in all black Lucy had a gun pointed at one of the guy's head and Jellal and Rogue had a gun pointed over the other guy's head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lucy yelled.

_Oh shit, this won't end well..._

* * *

><p><span>Marceline's P.O.V.<span>

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lucy yelled, neither men men replied instead one spit at her feet. Enraged Lucy shot both men in the shoulder. They howled in pain and thrashed around knocking into Ryuu's crib, successfully knocking it over. The loud noise scared both crying children to the point of violent sobbing. A little freaked out I took a step back, and reached for whoevers hand was next to me.

_Just my Luck, I grabbed Stings hand...Why couldn't Marshall just stand beside me instead?_

Sting smirked and squeezed my hand.

"Ow Y-Y-you d-Damn BI-BITCH! W-We we-were sent-t by Mid-Midnig-ht-ht and Cobra!" he paused to take a shaky breath as Lucy loomed over them. her trigger finger twitching with anticipation. "Th-they want y-yo-you so th-they sent us t-to take yo-your kids as a ra-rans-som for yo-you!" he yelled with a snarl, tears running down his face mixing with snot pouring from his nose.

Lucy looked even more enraged as she handed Ryuu to Jellal. "You tell thoes mother fuckers if we find them near us we will blow up their whole fucking gang and kill all of you slowly." She spat at them. "O-ok!O-ok-k! We'll te-tell th-them!" The other guy, who had yet to speak until now, cried bowing down at Lucy's feet.

"Who said I was letting both of you go?" She paused and smiled as a look of fear and horror crossed the mans face, most likely regretting talking back to her now. "It only takes one to deliver a massage." She shot the guy in the knee cap he cried out in pain. Lucy smirked, satisfied with the man's displeasure and pain.

_She's the real deal, a sadist at work, that means we might actually get along..._

"You. Go." Lucy commanded as she pointed to the who talked back to her. "Leave this Smart-ass here or I'll be paying you a little visit when you least expect me."

He scrambled out the door clutching his shoulder the best he could. Lucy turned to the one she deemed a 'Smart-ass' and shot him in the head. "Virgo!" Lucy yelled as she wiped some blood from her eyes.

"Yes hime." she said popping out of nowhere.

"Send that bottle of wine to Midnight and Cobra…also have some maids clean this room if you will." Lucy said then she sat down,

"Oh and will get this out of here? It's going to stain the floor." she reaches for Wendy and Ryuu; both start cling to their mother. "Come. Why don't you sleep with Mama?" Lucy walks out and Fionna runs after her smiling.

Everyone but Finn, Sting, Jellal, Laxus, Rogue, Erza, Natsu, Gray, 'Bubblegum', Bubba, Flame, Cake, Lisanna, Mira, Levy, Jake, Bemo, and Gajeel leave saying their goodbyes they told us to take it easy. "Would you guys like to spend the night?" Sting asked us pulling me by the hand out of the room.

"We are, and since you guys are doing the job with us tonight we just thought you would like to crash here like everyone else does." Natsu said as he closed the door to a room on our way down the hall.

"Sure. We didn't leave anything on at home and we are the only ones living there." Marshall said as he sat down.

"Ok everyone go get ready and we will talk about who does what. And who is going to go with Lucy and Fionna." Erza boomed they all left to different rooms. "Why don't you take that room over by Lucy's?" Finn said with a grin.

We got in there and they told us to lay down. there were two beds already made up and ready to go, along with some girls and boys fighting clothes.

"Baby you want to tell mama what happened?" We herd Lucy ask in a soft tone. "W-well a B-big man c-came through t-the window and g-grabbed m-me and R-ryuu!" Wendy cried. "Shhhhh, it's ok. Mama's here now, those guys can't hurt you now...Mama got rid of them." She soothed.

"Now go to sleep. Mama's got you."

"w-will you sing u-us a s-song?"

"Yes, close your eyes and I'll start."

Tooku ni ite mo kimi ni todoku darou

_Lucy should form a band with us sometime..._

Kono boku ga kokoro kome okuru messeeji

_I wonder where she heard this song..._

Kibou koso rashinban sa Ai wo yubisasu yo  
>Nemure Sotto nemure Asu wa yume tairiku<p>

Kodoku ni obiete ita yuube no kimi  
>Boku no na wo yonde 'ta ne Mune ni terepashii<p>

_she must be tired, acting all the time can take that kind of toll on you..._

Kiseki nanka ja nai Towa ni ai wa enajii da kara  
>Nemure Sotto nemure Kanashimi wo wasurete<p>

_I'll have to ask her to sing the english version for me later then..._

Jidai wa umi ni shizumu yuuhi no you sa

Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku  
>Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku<p>

Now Lucy's P.O.V.

As the song ended the door opened and Virgo popped in. "Virgo did it work? Are the guns loaded and ready for use?" I asked in a hushed voice. "Yes hime, punishment time?"

I shook my head no. "Thank you Virgo, and you know I would never punish you like that! Ok, I would never punish you at all." I said I could tell my voice got softer and softer with each word I said. "Goodnight hime."

"Good…night…Virgo."

Back to Marceline's P.O.V.

Erza stormed into our room "Rest up you two. we have a long night ahead of us, we'll need you in tip top shape." Then she walked out, smiling over her shoulder closing the door quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation of the song Lucy sang.<strong>

Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away

I send you this message with all my heart

Hope is certainly a compass that points to love

Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams

Last night you were scared of loneliness

The telepathy in your heart called my name

It's not even a miracle that in the future our hearts will be energy  
>Sleep, sleep gently, forget your sorrow<p>

The years sink into the sea like the setting sun

I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you

I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R, favorite, and follow. Both me and the story!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey minna! nice of you to check this out! ;) If you leave a review I'll but your name on the next chapter, Just saying...**

People who reviewed:

**Otaku with Keys**

**Kandy-Chan (Guest)**

**NotGoingToStop (Guest)**

** B-Complex (Guest)**

People who Favorited/followed:

**DemonCupid**

**Otaku with Keys**

* * *

><p>Fae<strong>: SOUNDS!<strong>

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora:Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail

Fae: Or Adventure Time

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time with Celestial Sword...<strong>_

"w-will you sing u-us a s-song?"

"Yes, close your eyes and I'll start."

"Virgo did it work? Are the guns loaded and ready for use?"

Erza stormed into our room "Rest up you two. we have a long night ahead of us, we'll need you in tip top shape." Then she walked out, smiling over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><span>Laxus's P.O.V.<span>

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

"Shit! Where is that damn phone?!" I trip over a dark object and land right by one of the knifes I have laying in the floor.

_Damn that was close, I'll have to move that before Wendy or Ryuu finds it and gets hurt...Lucy would kill me..._

"Who's this?" Sitting on the edge of my bed I grab the remote off my night stand and absently click through the different recordings.

"Hello. Laxus it's Rufus, I want to tell you I'm coming home, and will be attending school this year so I will have to stay at the house." I rolled my eyes at his annoying tone and frown at the sour memories he always brings back.

"Whatever you have to talk to gramps about that, and you'll have to find another place to stay. I don't think sting or Lucy really want to see you right now. Can't say I don't agree with them." I hiss at him as kick the dried mud off the bottom of my shoes.

I could hear him sigh on the other end of the phone "I did talk to grandpa, he said it was ok. Just because I live with dad now doesn't mean I forgot what mom was like."

I snapped the remote in my hand and threw it at the wall, it shattered on contact.

"SHUT UP! You don't get to talk about mom! There's no way in Hell I'm letting you back into this house! Find your own damn pace to stay!" I yelled and snapped the damn phone in half, throwing it at the wall, it breaks more and falls into place by the remote.

Punching a hole through the wall that holds the picture of Lucy, Sting, Rufus and I sitting in front of the house, mom and dad in the background watching us all run around after the picture was taken. that was the last day we got to spend as a happy family...

_**flashback-**_

_**We were laughing as Sting tried to balance on one leg with his eyes closed. He would wobble and sway, swinging his arms around trying to keep his balance. Mom came over and told us she would be back soon, she told Rufus to come with her and we all knew what that meant.**_

_**It was his time for testing his skills, and reflexes. Lucy had scored the highest this year then It was me then Sting. Rufus was going to be tested last because he asked to be tested on Friday the thirteenth. Mom said yes because it gave us all time to prepare for the tests, and a fair chance at who can come in first.**_

_**"I love you ! Wish your brother luck!" Mom yelled as she got in the car, it roared to life breaking the quiet mom brought when she asked for Rufus.**_

_**"Why would we do that? I don't want him to pass me!" Sting called from the ground, he had fallen when mom called out to us.**_

_**"Good luck Rufus! You'll need it! Because you won't be able to pass me." Lucy called as she smiled at them, seemingly innocent as a dark smirk suddenly crossed her sweet features marring them with the darkness the smirk brought.**_

**_Kicking the grass I looked up at Rufus and smirked. "You can beat Sting easy, it's me you'll have trouble with." He smirked back and shut his door waving me off._**

**_Mom blew kisses as she drove off, the dust coming off in thick clouds coating the drive-way._**

**_A few hours later it was almost to dark to see, the night soon clouded the moon. It's inky blackness covering the road our mother had yet to return on. All three of us were sitting by the window watching and waiting for their return._**

**_"Laxus I have a bad feeling, the test has never taken this long..." Lucy said her small shoulders sagging, her head ducked low Sting feeling her uneasiness put his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug._**

**_"I think-" The door burst open. Mom was covered in blood dragging her body through the door, the crimson liquid coated the floor in seconds. Crying out in alarm we all rushed to her side. Rufus came walking in his arm hanging limp, his long blonde hair was now short and choppy._**

**_"MOM! What happened!?" Sting yells as he looks frantically around for help. Lucy called for Mrs. Spetto._**

**_Our mother takes a breath. " Rufus beat Sting, he is now third. After the tests we were ambushed by Grimoire Heart . Since we were tired from the tests we were easily knocked us down. Now baby's I'm not going to make it, I just want you to know I love you."_**

**_"Wait! No! Don't leave us! We still want to be with you!" Lucy keeled down her tears coming off if thick waves._**

**_"It's all his fault, It's all his fault..." Sting repeated as he looked at Rufus, who was watching our mother die from the corner of the room. His bright blue eyes were unusually dark and emotionless. Then he smirked as if madness was seeping out form all around._**

**_"You had to chose Friday the thirteenth! You know that it's an unlucky number! Don't you watch horror movies?!" I scream at him cursing his bad luck._**

**_"But they told me to do it." Rufus replied as he cocked his head to the side, his face twisted in a confused grin._**

**_"Who told you to do this?" Lucy asked stepping at him so quietly even the mice had to listen hard to hear her then moved back to stand by me_**

**_"The man with white hair..." he said smiling at the memory. "He told me this would be my lucky day, and I would live with the gods."_**

**_in two quick steps Lucy was by his side, to fast for him to even see._**

**_SMACK!_**

**_Rufus sat on the ground holding his cheek, with his good arm. The other one bent at an odd angle a crazed grin on his lips._**

**_"Why the hell would you listen to him? He was the one who tried to kill you last time, then he tried to kill us, so why the hell would you even consider talking to him?" I spat my words at him with such venom that he winced. A_****s if I was the one who had broken his arm.**

**_"I'm done with you." Lucy crossed the space as a burr and hit his shattered arm, causing him to cry out in pain then punched him in the face._**

**_"I don't want to see you in this house again." This time I was the one to kick him out in the inky blackness of the cruel night..._**

**_About one week later our father told us Rufus was going to move in with him and his soon to be new wife. He told us to stay here and keep the house clean. It was clear who our father's favorite child was, and who was not. This only made us want to hurt him more. Hurt him like he hurt our mother, he was the one to blame, it was clear he was the one who killed her._**

**_"From now on Rufus and father are no longer a part of the family, it's only us three, the maids, and gramps. Is that clear?" Lucy said as she smoothed down her silky black mourning dress._**

**_Sting and I nodded our heads in sync, looking at the misty gray stone angel that held the place of our beloved mother. We wept silently as we walked down the narrow path in the winding cemetery. All three of us holding hands as we made our way back to our empty home._**

_We were so happy and care-free back then...why did Rufus have to ruin it by killing mom?_

"LAXUS! Wake the hell up and get your ass ready! We leave in Ten." Someone yelled form the other side of the door. _Damn baka, can't get any rest 'round here can I? _

I sigh and re-load my gun, placing it in it's holder my mom gave me when I was young.

_I just wish things could go back to the way they were...before dad left us, before mom died...before Rufus was born...I wish it was just Lucy and Sting instead of Rufus..._

I finished getting ready and made my way down to our meeting place.

"It's time." Lucy calls as she slides down the rail and flips onto the back of Rogue's Motorcycle.

_Can't wait to tell Lucy that Rufus called...that prick will try to break her down only to build her back in his image...that won't happen, not if I'm around to help it..._

* * *

><p>Thank you minna! R&amp;R, favorite, and follow. Me and the story, love you guys!<p> 


End file.
